


We're So Good

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Kiss, Idk its up for interpretation, M/M, Not necessarily romantic maybe just friend kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gansey and Noah are left alone, they have an important conversation, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Noah kissing literally everyone so here have some Noah/Gansey cuteness.

It was a late night in the early days at Monmouth when Gansey and Noah were first left alone together.   
They sat on Gansey's bed, legs crossed, their knees touching, silent in the night.   
It was Noah who spoke first.   
"I think I'm gay," he whispered into the night. Gansey chuckled, leaning closer.   
"So's Ronan, I think. I'm like- I don't know, bisexual or something. Does it count as bisexual if I sometimes want to make out with my best friend?"  
Noah laughed, grabbing his hand. Noah's fingers were cold, as always. Cold and familiar.   
"Well, there's one way to know," he started, "you ever kissed anyone, Gansey?"  
Gansey shrugged, staring down at their hands. He was blushing. "Kissed a girl once, it was nice. She was nice. Never kissed a boy, I don't know any who'd-"  
"I would," Noah mumbled. Gansey looked up, meeting Noah's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Really, Noah?"   
"Yeah, I mean- I've never kissed a boy either, so. I think it might clear some things up."  
Gansey nodded. "Okay. That's- okay."  
Noah laughed, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.   
"Ready for this, Dick?" He whispered, lips barely an inch from Gansey's. Gansey nodded, allowing his eyes to slide closed. Noah leaned in again, closing the space.   
The kiss was gentle. Noah's lips were as cold as his hands, but they were smooth and sweet against Gansey's.   
I'm so gay, Noah thought, as Gansey pulled away.   
"Wow," Gansey whispered, eyes opening slowly. He looked slightly star-struck, staring at Noah in awe, and some desperation. Noah laughed, bringing a hand up to Gansey's face.   
"We're so good, aren't we."  
Gansey just laughed, dropping his head onto Noah's shoulder.   
"We're so good, Noah."  
Gansey thought that maybe he had just solved something, because suddenly it made sense.   
_Boys are awesome_.   
They kissed again, slowly, learning how, exactly, to make the other melt.   
_Noah is awesome._


End file.
